RAM
"RAM" is the 16th episode of season 3, and the 61st produced hour of Person of Interest.https://twitter.com/absegel/status/420082444151173122 Synopsis The secrets of Finch’s operation before he enlisted Reese are revealed, including shocking ties to present-day events. Episode Notes * Finch noted that Daniel Casey attended "Cal Poly" where he majored in computer science. Cal Poly is the nickname for California State Polytechnic University, two of the 23 campuses in the California State University system. Cal Poly's campuses are located in Pomona and San Luis Obispo, and are known for their programs in engineering, agriculture and animal science. Cal Poly is known for its annual Tournament of Roses Parade float, constructed at the Pomona campus's Rose Float unit by students from both campuses. * Reminiscent of Reese's future statement, at Central Park Dillenger says, "Thanks, for the job." Production Notes Bloopers and Continuity Errors * The episode contradicts multiple flashbacks by changing the date Reese left the CIA from May 2010 to late 2010-early 2011. One example is that it wouldn't be possible for Reese to meet Finch's previous partner as it wasn't until after Ingram's death in September 2010 that Finch started to help people. Essentially, this episode must take place in October/November 2010 just weeks after Ingram's death, before Reese's and Stanton's missions in Morocco and China, and before Jessica's death in December 2010. The Ordos mission cannot be any later than December 2010 as well. By February 2011, Reese runs into Finch at the hospital upon learning of Jessica's death. Music "I Might Be Wrong" - Radiohead Trivia * This episode contains so far the third reference to Prague, Czech Republic. First being Karolina Kurkova, czech supermodel and a POI in the episode Prisoner's Dilemma, second being numerous references to Prague in the episode Provenance. * Finch utilizes the "DarkNet" to sell Casey's laptop to Greer. He uses this site again in to arrange to purchase another laptop containing sensitive government information. Quotes * "I hope the threats required an ambulance and not a coroner" (Finch, to Dillenger) * "It's not good for you to be in here all day by yourself, Harold. Ever think about getting a dog?" (Dillenger, to Finch) * "All you need to know about me, Mr. Dillenger, is that I pay you to stop bad things before they happen." (Finch, to Dillenger) * "But they don't have the 'Finchinator' on their side working his hacker mojo" (Dillenger, to Finch) * "What I can tell you about that man Reese, is that he is highly efficient." (Finch, to Dillenger) * "I'm not ready to see you in a Speedo" (Kara, to Reese) * "A DNA swab is a lot easier to get through airport security than a whole bag full of teeth." (Reese, to Kara) * "That tall drink of water? I've got a Christmas list of ways to dispose of him" (Kara, to Reese) * "Nathan Ingram outlived his usefulness and he was dealt with accordingly. You might consider him a cautionary tale" (Ma'am. to Special Counsel) * "I know that anyone that has contact with this system that you worked on either ends up dead or they lose so much they wish they were." (Finch to Casey) * "You knew I was a shark when you hired me. Don't be surprised when you smell blood in the water." (Dillenger, to Finch) Media References es:RAM Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes